Un Jeu Cruel
by LandlessLord
Summary: Après avoir tué Kusaka pour la 2e fois, Hitsugaya Tôshirô est désespéré, Matsumoto et Renji proposent à Ichigo de sortir avec Tôshirô contre de l'argent. Noté M pour de futurs chapitres. FIC EN PAUSE, le temps de revoir l'histoire et affiner les personnages.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Un Jeu Cruel

A/N : C'est ma première histoire, soyez indulgents SVP ! Je commence l'histoire par un rappel de mon film préféré de Bleach, merci de poster vos commentaires ! Noté M pour de futurs chapitres.

À force de le lire partout vous devez le savoir mais Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Ouin : sceau du roi

Hai : oui

Iye : Non

Oaiyo : Salut

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

C'était un jour comme les autres au Seiretei, longtemps avant le début de l'histoire que tous ceux ayant lu ou vu Bleach connaissent.

Hitsugaya Tôshirô vient de découvrir le nom de son zanpakutô, le majestueux dragon de glace Hyôrinmaru. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que son amant Kusaka Sôjirô possède le même zanpakutô que lui alors que Tôshirô avait appris de source sûre que chaque zanpakutô est unique car il naît directement de l'âme de son porteur.

Peu de temps après Kusaka et Tôshirô sont convoqués par la chambre des 46.

- Hyôrinmaru a besoin de stabilité, il n'est pas permis pour 2 shinigamis d'avoir le même zanpakutô. Nous avons donc décidé de vous faire vous affronter dans un combat à mort. Le plus fort de vous 2 conservera le droit de porter Hyôrinmaru.

- QUOI ?, répondit Tôshirô, non je refuse, je ne peux pas...

- Battez-vous.

-Désolé Hitsugaya, dit Kusaka, mais je veux Hyôrinmaru plus que tout.

-Attends, je vais abandonner Hyôrinmaru dans ce cas, je ne veux pas t'affronter,

- Battez-vous, il n'est pas permit de refuser ce combat.

Et le combat commença par l'attaque de Kusaka que Tôshirô eut juste le temps de parer. Ils s'affrontèrent durant quelques minutes puis Kusaka fut enfermé dans la glace par son opposant et Kusaka fut exécuté par les assassins de la chambre des 46.

- 50 ans plus tard -

Kusaka ressuscité par l'Ouin, essaie de détruire la Soul Society qui l'a injustement fait exécuter. Mais c'était sans compter Kurosaki Ichigo qui parvint à détruire le dragon de glace protégeant Kusaka.

- Vas-y, Tôshirô, dit Ichigo, c'est à toi d 'en finir.

- Finissons-en Hitsugaya, dit Kusaka.

Les ailes de glace se brisèrent et dans une dernière attaque de Tôshirô se fut terminé.

- Quelques jours plus tard -

Bureau de la 10e division :

- MATSUMOTO, mais où est-elle encore passée, tch. Hurla un capitaine furieux que son lieutenant l'ait encore laissé tomber avec ses maudites piles de rapports et formulaires.

Tôshirô s'ennuyait ferme, il grimaça et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

« Kusaka... » pensa-t-il.

Quelque part dans le Seiretei :

Matsumoto et Renji se rencontraient pour mettre en place un plan permettant au pauvre capitaine de la division de se relaxer.

- Et si on proposait de l'argent à Ichigo pour sortir avec mon capitaine, proposa Matsumoto.

- Ça a l'air d'une bonne idée pourquoi pas.

- Le lendemain -

Ichigo se réveilla au son d'un message reçu sur son téléphone.

On pouvait lire : « Kurosaki-kun, peux-tu venir à Soul Society vers 5h ? Renji et moi avons une proposition pour toi. »

Se demandant ce que lui voulait ses deux amis, il répondit « OK ». Et se mit en route vers le magasin Urahara pour lui demander de préparer le senkaimon.

Dans un bar du Seiretei :

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Renji, Rangiku-san ? Demanda Ichigo.

- On voudrait que tu sortes avec mon capitaine, contre un peu d'argent. Répondit Matsumoto.

- Quoi !? Hurla Ichigo.

- Réfléchis, Ichigo, c'est de l'argent facile et puis c'est juste pour discuter et le distraire pendant que Matsumoto et moi on prend un peu de bon temps, répondit Renji.

« C'est vrai, c'est de l'argent facile après tout » pensa Ichigo.

- Bon combien vous me proposez si j'accepte ? Demanda Ichigo.

- 100 000 yens pour sortir avec lui. Répondit Matsumoto.

« 100 000 yens »pensa Ichigo.

- OK, c'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer... dit Ichigo

Ils discutèrent des détails pendant une ou deux heures puis Ichigo se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine de glace.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier rendez-vous

Chapitre 2 : Premier rendez-vous

Hai : oui

Iye : Non

Oaiyo : Salut

En arrivant devant le bureau de la 10e division Ichigo était très nerveux, « calme-toi, Ichigo, calme-toi, tentons d'être sympa ».

Bureau de la 10e division :

- Oaiyo Tôshirô, dit Ichigo.

-Kurosaki, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya, baka...Oaiyo répondit le capitaine glacial.

- Je passais et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être te filer un coup de main avec tes papiers.

Tôshirô réfléchit à la proposition pendant quelques minutes, « pourquoi cet idiot lui proposait-il son aide ? Et puis pourquoi pas ? Si ça peut me faire finir un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui .»

- C'est d'accord mais pourquoi tu m'offres ton aide ?

Ichigo transpira puis respira profondément avant de répondre :

- Je voudrais t'inviter à sortir avec moi ce soir, pour te changer les idées tu as l'air terriblement énervé et …

Tôshirô écouta surpris par la soudaine proposition puis interrompit.

- Non

- Oh allez Tôshirô, ça ne te fera pas de mal de sortir de ton bureau et de ces satanés papiers.

- D'abord, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi, ensuite, ma réponse est toujours non.

- Bon après tout, je suis peut-être le seul de nous deux à te considérer comme un ami et à chercher à te connaître mieux...

Tôshirô cligna les yeux, était-il sérieux ? Voulait-il réellement passer du temps avec lui, le gamin prodige que tout le monde évitait ?

- Es-tu sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, je ne fais pas ce genre de demande à la légère, et puis tu es assez beau tu sais ?

Ichigo sourit quand les joues du capitaine rosirent légèrement, il était en train de gagner, « il faut juste que je pousse encore un peu et ce sera bon ».

- T-tais-toi.

- Sois pas timide, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça tu sais, et puis tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

Le rouge sur les joues du capitaine devint plus profond.

- Je … je suis pas mi-mignon on dit ça pour les gosses,

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il s'approcha du capitaine et lui caressa la joue. Tôshirô repoussa la main d'Ichigo.

- A-Arrête, c'est d'accord pour sortir avec toi mais seulement une fois terminé tous ces papiers.

- Vraiment ?

Tôshirô acquiesça.

- Cool, commençons tout de suite alors, plus vite on aura fini plus vite je pourrai te faire sortir de ce bureau.

Ils travaillèrent pendant encore 2 bonnes heures. Puis Ichigo emmena Tôshirô dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants du Seiretei.

- ça va Tôshirô ? Tu as l'air étrange.

Non, ça n'allait pas, Tôshirô se sentait inconfortable et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais répondit :

- C-ça va, juste un peu froid, ça ira mieux dans un instant. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Pas de problème Tôshirô, sinon je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu avais l'air si énervé avant que j'arrive ?

- J-je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

- OK, alors si tu me parlais un peu de la Soul Society, étant du monde des vivants, je ne connais pas bien celui-ci et le silence entre nous deviendrait vite gênant.

- C'est vrai...

Ils parlèrent tout en mangeant, échangeant des points de vue et chacun trouva les idées de l'autre intéressantes, puis Ichigo raccompagna le capitaine à son baraquement et ils se séparèrent pour la nuit. Sur le chemin du retour Ichigo croisa Renji et Matsumoto.

- Kurosaki-kun, comment s'est passé ton premier rendez-vous avec taicho ? Demanda Matsumoto.

- Plutôt bien, j'ai pas eu trop de mal à le faire céder, d'ailleurs je pensais qu'il résisterait davantage...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Hum, j'ai juste proposé de l'aider avec ses papiers puis je lui ai dit que je voulais mieux le connaître et il a fini par accepter, je m'attendais à une opposition plus radicale. Aurait-il des sentiments pour moi et ce serait la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez demandé de sortir avec lui ?

- Je-je ne sais pas, taicho n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

- OK, je vais rentrer, je reviendrais tenir compagnie à Tôshirô demain.

Tôshirô se posait la même question à ce moment-là.

°Hyôrinmaru ?°

°Tu as l'air troublé, petit maître, c'est pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.°

°Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir, j'ai à peine résisté quand Kurosaki m'a proposé de sortir avec lui... et la conversation au restaurant était intéressante...°

Le dragon rit en voyant son petit maître si troublé par ses sentiments.

°Est-ce que ça te dérange?°

°Non, et c'est bien pour ça que je suis surpris, même avec Kusaka, ce n'était pas arrivé.°

°Ressens-tu de l'attirance pour lui ? Veux-tu continuer de sortir avec lui?°

°Je ne sais pas...°

°En tout cas, je dois le remercier, tu vas mieux depuis que vous êtes sortis.°

°Je vais me reposer maintenant.°

°Bonne nuit, petit maître.°

A/N : Voilà deuxième chapitre terminé, j'ai besoin de savoir si ça plaît, review please et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à proposer !


	3. NOTE

Salut à tous mes lecteurs,

J'hésite entre continuer mon histoire où à la reprendre du début pour l'améliorer vu que j'en suis pas vraiment satisfait... Donc je vous laisse le choix, à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez, par MP de préférence merci.

~LandlessLord

PS : Si vous avez des idées concernant l'histoire je suis preneurs aussi.


End file.
